This time Around
by Blaise Ron Shippers
Summary: Harry's recovering from his divorce. Draco's getting over the death of his spouse. Pansy see's a match made in heaven. Story for the YOURS, MINE, OURS challenge. Lot's of Mpreg! HPDM, duh!
1. Pansy sets it up

Disclamer: Nope not ours.. :crys:

A/N: This is written for the YOURS, MINE, OURS challenge. Mpreg. WOOT! Go Mpreg!

Pansy was practically dancing as she watched her friend clean up after his 4 year old daughter. "Come on Harry. You said yourself that you wanted to get back into the dating scene!"

Harry paused as he wiped up the last of the spilt apple juice. "I know I said that Pansy, but I just don't think that going on a blind date is such a good idea." He stood and walked over to the sink. "I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

Pansy stopped her little excited dance and came to put her hand on his back. "Harry it's been two years since Blaise..."

"Don't say his name."

"Fine since 'he' left you." Pansy paused. She had been Blaise's friend way before she had been Harry's, but in te 12 years of Harry and Blaise's marriage she became closer to Harry as she slowly drifted from Blaise.

"You need to be happy. He was an asshole, but just because he messed up doesn't mean that you have to be unhappy! Plus, the guy your going to meet tonight is like really, really hot. And you two are meant for each other."

Harry gave her an unsure look. "Fine I'll go. Just let me get ready. Where am I to meet this man of my dreams?" He smiled.

Pansy jumped up and down and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. "I've written it all down here." She handed him an address and squealed a little. "Now go get ready! Vlad is home. He'll baby sit if you ask him!"

Harry smiled and placed the address on the table. "He wont do it willingly."

"Pay him or something."

Harry just laughed as he disappeared up the stairs.

Pansy giggled and threw some floo powder in the fire before whispering. "Malfoy Manor."

Draco quietly shut the door to the nursery before heading towards the library. Three kids were down for there afternoon nap, the other two off doing something. He prayed it had nothing to do with his fathers things. Lucius may have loved being a grandfather, but even he had his limits. He stepped into the room that was overflowing with books and, to his utter shock, found his two oldest practically sinking in the leather chairs, books spread out between them on an old coffee table, "Derek? Ren?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Yes, papa?" Their two small voices intoned. Both boys looked up at him through bright, prussian blue eyes, a thankfully no longer painful reminder of their other father.

Draco couldn't figure why they were such quiet children. It had nothing to do with Theo, Draco knew that. They had always been like this.

Draco ruffled Ren's light brown hair and kissed the top of Dereks blond mane, "You two eat lunch? Because I am completely famished and could do with some company."

Pansy leaned against the doorway and smiled. "I can give you some company." She took a step into the room and smiled. "Been awhile since I've been in here." She mumbled to herself.

Draco looked towards the doorway, "Pansy? I didn't hear you come through."

Derek and Ren jumped up from their chairs, "Aunt Pansy!" They ran over to her and threw their arms around her legs.

Pansy laughed and reached down to give them hugs. "I have my ways Drakey." She said through a large group hug with his kids. Standing she smiled over at him. "Draco can you get your father to look after the kids for the afternoon?" She asked her smiled betraying everything and yet nothing at all.

"Why?" Draco was instantly on guard. Whenever that smile came out, something, while not necessarily bad, always happened to him.

Pansy looked down at her nails and smirked. "Because your going on a blind date." She said bluntly.

Draco frowned, "Kids, go find your grandfather. He mentioned earlier that he wanted to continue your fencing lessons today."

Ren looked over his shoulder, "Why can't we stay?"

Draco sent a little glare at his son. Not enough to scare or discipline, but enough to will the child to do his bidding, "Because I said so. Go on." He waited until the two boys were out of the room before turning his attention back to Pansy, "Who said I was ready to start dating? Let alone a -blind- date?"

Pansy sighed and walked up to Draco. "Drake, I think it's time. Plus he's really cute!" She smiled and poked him in the side a couple of times. "Come on what do you say?"

Draco stared over Pansy's shoulder unseeingly for a moment before looking slowly back at his friend, "Pansy..."

"Draco..." She mimicked. "God damn it man! Theo's dead and he's not coming back! You need to stop wearing black, because one, it's been long enough and two, it makes you look awfully pale." Pansy placed her hands on her hips.

Draco crossed his arms in counterpart to Pansy's, "That was an awfully poor attempt at a rebuke. And what the hell do you mean black makes me look pale? We wore black all through school and you never once told me this?"

"Draco, honey, that's because we had no choice and you weren't this pale back then!" Pansy closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know no one can replace Theo in your heart, but you should at least try to fill the hole he left. Your not betraying his memory by going on a date with someone. Heck I don't even think it's considered a date, it's just lunch." She smiled softly. "And you don't have to fall in love with him, it's just a date and a small one at that."

Draco smiled, "Pansy, I already know that no one is going to replace Theo. And now I guess while I'm still sort of mourning the death of my husband, I'm not mourning for Theo himself. Does that make any sense to you?"

Pansy shook her head. "Not really, I've never been in love." She smiled sadly then frowned. "But can't you move on? At least for a day?"

"I am ready to move on. It'll just be a bit hard to get back into the swing of things. I mean, I've been with Theo since sixth year. That's quite a long time to not date."

Pansy nodded. "What if I told you that your date hasn't been on a date since he was 17, would that make you feel any better?"

Draco laughed, "I suppose it would if I knew how old this guy was. If he is only around 18, then no it wouldn't."

"What if I told you he just turned 32." Pansy said smiling impishly.

"All right, that helps. So? Time? Place? Do I even get a name to go along with this supposedly 'really cute' guy?"

Pansy laughed and handed him an address. "All I'm going to say is that you've meet him before. Everything else you need to know like where, what time, and what table are in that note. Don't lose it."

Draco scanned over the card, "Seven? Pansy, love, that's not lunch."

Pansy giggled. "Did I say lunch? I meant a really late lunch... Well look at the time! I must be off!"

"Pansy..." Draco mock growled, not intending to go after her as she flounced out the library door laughing. He heaved a sigh. Might as well get his fathers prodding's over with. Maybe if he said what he needed quick enough, he could avoid his father wanting to play dress-up with him. He shuddered and walked out the door.

Harry looked himself up and down in the mirror. "Doesn't look right..." He mumbled to himself.

"You going somewhere?"

Harry jumped a little and looked over at the tall figure standing in the door way. "Vladimir you startled me." He said, turning around to look at his son.

Vlad took a few steps into the room and flopped down on the bed. "I asked if you were going somewhere." He repeated a little lighter this time.

Harry watched Vlad for a minute before answering. "Yes, I'm going on a date."

Vlad's eyes shot open. "With who?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That is none of your business." His eyes followed down to Vlad's fists. He sighed and turned back to the mirror. "I'm not even sure. Pansy set us up."

Vlad sat up and paused before standing and walking over to his father. He was already a little taller then Harry taking most of his looks from Blaise. "Well if Pansy set you up he should be okay, I guess." He mumbled, watching Harry play with his hair in the mirror.

Harry nodded. "Will you take care of Loki while I'm gone?"

Vlad nodded.

"Oh and make sure the twins don't repaint the living room again." Harry added walking passed his son to get to his shoes. Slipping them on he smiled and looked back at his first born. It was hard to believe that he was already 14.

Vlad followed him slowly and looked him up and down. "You look good." He smiled lightly. It was the closest thing to a happy smile that Harry had seen Vlad give since Blaise had left.

"Thanks." Harry shifted a little and started out of his door looking at the note again and running his hands through his hair. "Vlad what time is it?" He yelled back over his shoulder.

Vlad peeked out from Harry's room and looked down at his watch. "6:58, why?"

Harry paled. "Shit!" He hurried down the stairs and grabbed his cloak. "Bye everyone!" He yelled. Grabbing the doorknob and opening it he turned and yelled again. "And Vladimir's in charge!" That earned a couple shouts of 'unfair' before he closed the door and disapperated away.


	2. The Date Part One

Title: This time around

Disclaimer: We do not claim to be Rowling nor do we claim to own HP.

A/N: The challenge we found stated that they would like to see two semi-large families intergrated and shown how well the two fight and or mesh. So this isnt going to be -exactly- like the movie. I am a huge fan of the first movie and my co-writer hasn't seen either of them, so..no navel themes, no lots and lots of kids, the shopping expidition wouldnt be all the fun to do...but the kids count is in this chapter, so...read and enjoy and maybe leave a review?

* * *

Draco stood outside the restaurant that Pansy had given him directions to a bit anxiously. He was, in all actuality panicking about going in. He knew he was early by at least twenty minutes, but he had no way of knowing whether his 'date' was one to be early, punctual, fashionably late, or just late period.

Taking a deep breath to center himself, he pulled open the door and walked up to the podium that was placed just outside a large archway. God, trust Pansy to come up with a place that was like something out of a muggle romance novel.

"May I help you sir?" The hostess standing behind the podium asked, looking about as bored as a little kid shopping. He knew that expression from experience.

"Yes, I have a reservation? Under Parkinson?"

The lady bowed and grabbed a small red booklet from a shelf and motioned for Draco to follow her. He was led to a small, circular table at the back of the room. It was the only one in the general area and was placed in front of a large bay window that overlooked the river. He sat down and accepted the wine list from the hostess with a small smile.

Harry paused in front of the restaurant. Laughing a little to himself he tried to calm the intense feeling of wanting to hide in a hole. He took a few breaths and told himself that he had given birth four times and meeting someone for dinner was nothing compared to it.

Harry shook his head and looked down at his watch, he'd be just a little late if he when in now. And yet as Harry started walking up the stairs he had the thought that he'd rather give birth again then go on a blind date with this dream man.

He walked up to the Hostess and smiled lightly despite the horrid feeling that was churning in his stomach. "Reservation under Parkinson." He mumbled looking down at the woman.

She looked up and her eyes widened before she blushed and replied almost breathlessly. "Right this way Mr. Potter."

He followed her to a table in the back of the room where a very blonde man was sitting with his back towards Harry.

Draco looked at his watch again, for what seemed to be the twentieth time in the last half hour. It was only a bit past the appointed time, and he had given himself a grace period of half past, so he knew he had awhile to go.

He reached out to grab his goblet of water when he heard the clacking of the hostess' shoes. Since no one could be seated in the general area, he knew his date had arrived. Pushing himself to his feet with the grace he was born with, he swallowed the sudden horde of butterflies that had decided to make a home of his stomach.

He turned just as the hostess came to a stop next to his table. When his eyes fell on the man Pansy had set him up with, he couldn't help but gasp. He knew those emerald eyes, "Harry." He mumbled, no longer sure if he wanted to run and hide, a very un-Malfoyish trait, or sink back into his seat in shock.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. "Malfoy?" Harry's whole world seemed to stop it now didn't matter if the sky turned pink and started singing out loves songs. Draco Malfoy was his date.

Harry remembered back to when he was in 6th year and how much of a crush he had on the boy, before he had fallen for Blaise. He closed his mouth and smiled before walking over and taking his hand. "It's nice to see you again Draco."

Draco nodded his head, "You too. It's been awhile." He motioned with his free hand to the chair opposite him, "Won't you have a seat?"

Harry let go and nodded before walking to the seat Draco had gestured to. "So Pansy got you into this too I see." Harry smiled and sat down.

"Yes. No offense meant to you, but that women does not understand the word no." He cocked his head slightly, "Although maybe this isn't such a bad idea."

He smiled at Harry then looked up when a shadow fell over their table, "I'm Gustavo, and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Is there anything I can get for you to drink?"

Draco looked over at Harry, allowing the raven haired man to go first.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it before looking up at the man, "I'll just have water, thanks." He replied before leading back against his seat as he put he napkin on his lap. "Draco?" He asked politely.

Draco, too, looked up at the man to give his order, "I'll have an Iced tea with a lemon wedge." As the waiter nodded and placed two menu's on the table. He then turned and went to fill their orders. Draco turned his full attention back to Harry, "So? What have you been up to?"

Harry laughed lightly. "What haven't I been up to?" He smiled and looked into Draco's eyes. "Mostly I've been taking care of my kids." He scratched his head, a habit that was just to hard to kick, and let his eyes flutter down to Draco's lips before going back to his eyes. "What about you?"

Draco bit back a gasp when he saw Harry glance at his mouth. If only he knew what was meant by that. For all he knew if could very well just be an innocent glance, "The same actually. Raising my own lot of rugrats."

Harry laughed again. "Really? How many?" He at first wanted to ask who was the other father, or mother, but he felt it would be a little rude and kept that question to himself.

Draco grinned, "Would you believe me if I said five?"

Harry's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. "Five?" He asked. "Well you beat me. I have four." He said still smiling and willing himself not to look back down at Draco's lips.

"Your drinks." Draco glanced up as Gustavo placed their drinks down on the table, "Have you decided on a course for dinner?" He asked, sounding almost as bored as their hostess had looked.

Draco allowed himself a slight frown at the discourtesy, "Actually, we haven't looked at our menu's yet."

The man looked like he was holding back a frustrated sigh, "Very well then. I will return."

"I have three boys and two girls, ages eight and down. So far, three have shown magic. My oldest daughter is of a very mild temperament so there have been no magical tantrums." Draco reached out for his menu, "How about you?"

Harry took a sip of his drink. "Three boys one girl, oldest 14, youngest 4, all have shown signs of being magical. Loki, my youngest and my only girl, turned her brother pink when she was three." Harry felt his chest fill with pride at something as simple as a magic spell. "It was rather funny so I left him that way the whole day."

Harry laughed. "He said he didn't like it but he complained for a week after that he looks so plain with out being pink."

Draco chuckled, "My youngest, Ambrosia, who's only a year, gets great pleasure in tossing her books and harder toys at Braden, my five year old and youngest boy, with her magic. He's the rowdiest of the bunch, I'd say, but Am is catching up quickly." He paused to take a drink of his tea, "I've also only caught one name out of four. What are the rest?"

Harry took another sip. "Well Vladimir who is my oldest at 14, he looks nothing like me he is all his father in every way." Harry laughed a little as he paused. "Then I have the twins Ince and Kaden who are nine and make me wonder if all twins turn out to be trouble makers. They remind me of Fred and George a little to much, but what's creepy is that they look identical to me when I was about that age. And finally Loki who's 4 and my only girl."

Harry was quiet for a moment and let his smile slip off his face before shaking his head and looking back at Draco. "Sorry about that." He said quietly.

Draco's smile had slipped off his own face only a moment after Harry's and now he was a bit confused, "What are you apologizing for?"

"I was a bit out of sorts." Harry smiled again lighting up his whole face, but his eyes. "So what about you? I know two but I need three more."

"Well, there's Derek. He's my oldest at eight, followed by Ren who's seven and just like his brother. Practically identical except for their hair color and size. Ren is actually bigger then Derek," Draco paused, "Then there's Braden, he's five followed by Calliope who's four and Ambrosia, who's one. Calliope's my most quiet one." Draco's face took on a slightly haunted look as he thought back to -why- she was so quiet, before pushing the thought away. She was getting better and that's all that mattered.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "What happened to your husband?"


	3. The Date Part Two

Draco shrugged and looked over Harry's shoulder, his eyes unfocused as he thought back, "He was killed. He started a fight at one of the seedier pubs in London. Got a knife to the throat and another to the gut."

Harry's eyes widened and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth as it fell open. "Oh my god." He breathed. "I'm so sorry! How long ago did it happen?" He asked concern filling his voice.

Draco turned his attention back to Harry, "It's ok. It was over a year and a half ago and, well, he was abusive. I was almost... relieved when he died." Draco suddenly cleared his throat, "So you and Blaise?"

Harry looked down and nodded. "Well Blaise left me." Harry looked back up and gave Draco a small smile. "It was a little over two years ago."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "You seem to be taking it well."

"I don't know, I really loved him but I guess he just didn't feel the same way." Harry looked down at his lap again and shifted in his seat. "I'm sorry," Harry laughed. "I shouldn't have brought up such a depressing subject."

"It's my fault. I'm the one who asked." Draco took a sip of his tea, "so..."

Harry shook his head. "I asked you first it's only fair that you would have asked me back." Harry smiled. "So what do you feel like eating?"

Draco, grateful for the change of subject, picked up his menu and flipped through the pages, "I don't know. The stuffed lamb and fettucini looks pretty good."

Harry stuck his tongue out and shivered. "Lamb." He opened his menu and sighed. "If only they had ribs." He mumbled.

Draco nodded, "Or steak. This is Pansy's fault. I'm not one for Italian food so not much looks all that appetizing."

Harry nodded then grinned. "You want to ditch?" He whispered as he leaned over the table.

Draco grinned back, "Hell yeah. Let's get out of here." He stood and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

Harry laughed and quickly stood, since he hadn't took his coat off he just pushed in his chair. "Lets get out of here before they catch us and make us stay. I bet you anything that Pansy has paid someone to spy on us at all times."

"I won't take that bet." Draco pointed over his shoulder to a diner in the far corner, "That gent came in about ten minutes after I did and has been sitting back there by himself and watching us." He started walking towards the exit, "If we want to lose him we'll have to apparate somewhere."

Harry bit his lip in thought. "Where though?"

"You still hungry?"

"Not really. You?"

"No. I snacked before I left the house. I know Pansy's idea of romance and food." Draco stepped out of the restraunt, "Muggle or wizard spot?"

Harry grinned and took hold of Draco's waist. "Any where but here." Harry smiled and looked over his shoulder at the man who had just ran out of the restraunt and stuck out his tongue.

Draco laughed and placed his hands on Harry's biceps, "All right." He winked at the man he was facing and apparated himself and Harry away.

Harry blinked as he felt his feet touch the ground. Smiling he looked around. "So where'd you bring us?"

"We are at Funny Bob's Games and Fun Park. I've taken the kids here a few times." Draco looked around.

Being so late at night, there were more couples, mainly teenagers and twenty year olds, then younger children and alot of the little kid rides were closed for the evening. None of the lines were very long as the park wasn't very crowded.

Harry snorted. "Love the name."

"Yeah, me too, but it lives up to it's name. It is a fun place." Draco looked down at Harry and grinned at the fact that Harry still hadn't let go of his waist.

Harry smiled and let go of Draco's waist but only to grab his hand. "Well then lets go have some fun!" He yelled as he started to drag Draco trying to run. He felt like he was 16 again where nothing mattered and everything was just in the moment. Harry had only been to an amusement park once and that was when Vladimir was a baby. "I want to go on a roller coaster!"

Draco laughed and allowed himself to be pulled after, "Which one? There's at least three!"

Harry stopped and turned around to look at Draco. "Three?" He yelled back happily. "Well all of them of course!"

"Of course." He pointed up to the big wooden coaster looming over the park, "Lets ride that one first then." He tightened his grip on Harry's hand and sped up, matching pace with his date.

Harry jumped up and laughed. "Sounds amazing!"

Draco took over the job of pulling, steering them both into the line for the park. Because it was a muggle place, it had a one time paid admission at the door, which they were able to by pass. The queue wasn't all that long, them being about six or seven people back, pretty much guaranteeing them a ride on the next time around.

"What do you want to do after the rollor coasters?"

Harry opened his mouth then closed it and pouted. "I have no clue, this is only my second time at a amusement park."

Draco couldn't surpres the smile at Harry's pout, "Well, there's the other rides, game booths...I'd kick your ass at those...and food booths. Good food too, like corndogs and cotton candy."

Harry laughed. "I don't think it's possable to beat me at anything." He smiled and winked.

"That's what you think." Draco looked around as the crowd started to move, "Come on. We're up."

Harry squealed and jumped up again. "Yes!"

Draco climbed out of the car for the third and thankfully, last, rollarcoaster, his throat raw and scratchy. He turned with his hand outstretched to help Harry and instead, had to drop said hand to the fence outlining the exit to keep himself from falling over in laughter. Harry's normally messy hair was way passed the worst he had ever seen it, which included Quidditch games. He tried to reign in his chuckles but clamping his mouth shut didn't seem to help.

Harry was smiling and gave Draco a devilish look. "Let's go again!" He laughed bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Draco calmed himself down by taking deep breaths, "Are you...sure?" He gasped out.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why are you laughing." He crossed his arms and pouted making his hair look even funny in contrast to his face.

"Maybe..." Another deep breath from Draco, "We should get you to a mirror?" He tried to keep his face bland of all emotions but it was all he could do to keep from breaking down again. It was bad enough he was giggling every few seconds. Giggling of all things.

Harry raised his eyes up towards his hair and started laughing too. "Maybe we shouldn't go on another one then. You never know, but another one might make it stay this way... Permanently." Harry laughed again.

Draco nodded his agreement and cocked his elbow towards Harry, always a gentlemen, "Anything in particular you want to do then?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "How about you buy me some Cotton Candy."

"I can do that." Draco dropped his elbow with a silent sigh and started off the platform in direction of the food booths.

Harry ran up to him from behind and slipped his hand into Draco's before smiling at the blonde.

Draco smiled back, "Anything after the cotton candy?" He asked, squeezing the hand in his, "I want to try and win you something."

Harry's smile grew. "You know those are just a waste of money." He said giving Draco's hand a squeeze back.

"True as that may be, I still want to try." They came to a stop in front of a travelling cart and Draco ordered a cotton candy and a large soda. Handing the cotton candy to Harry he raised an eyebrow in question, "So?"

Harry took a bit of the fluff and stuck it in his mouth before moaning. "God I love sugar."

Draco laughed and snagged a piece off the bottom, stuffing it into his mouth, "It's a good thing then that that's all this is then, isn't it."

"Hm." Harry mused sticking another pice in his mouth. "My kids are going to be so jealous."

"Mine too." Draco agreed, popping some more of the sweet, blue, confection into his own mouth.

Harry played with some a little in his hand. "So..."

"Did you want something to remember tonight with? I'd be glad to..." Draco trailed off and lifted his hand, brushing his finger softly along the corner of Harry's mouth, coming away with a small bit of slightly melted blue sugar. Licking it off, he shrugged his shoulders, "Completely up to you."

Harry blushed lightly. "I don't think that I'll forget it even if you didn't." Harry looked up into Draco's gray eyes and smiled lightly. "This is the most fun I've had in years. Thank you Draco."

Draco shrugged again, a smile crossing his face, "I'm having fun too, and it's the same with me. It's been a long while." Draco nodded his head towards a building that proclaimed it to be 'the best arcade around' in bright flashing light bulbs, "Interested in some skee ball?"

Harry smiled innocently. "What's that?"

"You're kidding."

Harry shook his head.

"Hmm, well Skee ball is a game that you have to roll balls up a ramp to gain points depending on which hole you get. You get tickets for it which can be traded in for a toy or candy." Draco replied, giving the briefest definition he could think of.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And that's suppose to be fun?" He asked, a little unsure.

"Well, I suppose not everyone thinks so, but it requires skill and there is a bit of competition to it..." Draco bit his lip, "Alot of people get a kick out of the fact that they can't really get a high score, which makes them play more. I really don't know how to explain it. I think it's just something that has to be tried to see if you like it."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Draco reclaimed the hand that was closest to him and all but dragged Harry to the arcade. He may have been raised to find all things muggle below him, but even he found muggle games fascinating and fun, whether they be computerized or physical, "Well come on then. We can even race cars if you want, or motorcycles. I think there's even a snowmobile racing game. You feel like your really on one!"

Harry laughed as he was dragged off by the ever eager Draco.


	4. End of the Night

"I had a really great time tonight." Draco said, his voice only a few decimals louder then a murmur, after Harry aparated them to outside of his house.

Harry hugged the teddy bear that Draco had won for him to his chest. "I had a great time too, Draco." He blushed lightly, still trying to get over the feeling that he was in school.

Draco ran a fingertip along Harry's cheek, outlining the pink softly, "You have a cute blush."

This comment only seemed to make his blush deeper. "Thank you. I.. umm.." He trailed off. "We should do it again." It was almost a whisper but it seemed to carry.

"I'd like that." Draco smiled, "So, I er..." Draco took a deep breath, "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Harry grinned. "You don't have to ask." Harry took a step forward, hesitated then leaned up so that his lips met Draco's. The contact send shivers down his back that made him just want to eat the blondes lips. But instad he just reached up with his arms and ran his free hand through Draco's hair.

Draco pressed closer and wrapped his arms around Harry's back, one hand resting inbetween his shoulder blades, the other at the small of his back. He nipped at Harry's bottom lip before suckling at it gently in apology.

"oooOOOOoooohhh!" Twin voices taunted.

Harry's eyes shot open and he pulled away from Draco blushing madly. "Ince, Kaden! What are you two still doing up?"

The boys, who looked identical not only to each other but to Harry also, looked at each other and smiled innocently.

"We were going to go to bed but..."

"Then this... um.."

"Giant paint monster..."

"Flew through the window and..."

"Told us if we didn't do his bidding he'd..."

"Repaint the living room..."

"And so..." Two hands came out from behind them and clamped over their mouths.

Vladimir stepped out of the shadows and gave Draco a superior look before turning to his father. "What they mean is that they repainted the living room when I was reading to Loki and I made them stay up to clean it."

Draco looked at Harry's kids and then back at Harry, "Maybe I should just go..."

Harry turned to Draco and smiled. "No, it's fine. Vlad take the twins up stairs, I'll be in soon."

Vladimir's eye twitched. "Fine. Ince, Kaden up to your room." Vlad put his hands on their shoulders giving Draco another hate filled look before disappearing up the stairs, dragging the complaining twins the whole way.

Draco winced a bit as he watched Vladimir head inside, "I don't think your son likes me all that much."

Harry smiled up at Draco. "Oh he doesn't like anybody but Blaise. He fought to go with him, but Blaise didn't want anything to do with him." Harry's smile faltered. "So he ended up staying here. I love hiim to death but lately I wish he would just get over his stick up the ass attitude." At that he laughed. "Ah, but no sense dwelling in the past, so... When do you want to meet again?"

Draco shrugged, "Well, I'm pretty much free anytime. I work out of the house and the kids are home schooled at the moment so it's not like anything will be cutting into personal time with them."

Harry nodded smiling. "Anytime is fine with me too. But I'd have to know ahead of time. I can't always have Vladimir baby sit." Harry smiled. "I'm free tomorrow."

"So am I. Anything specific you have in mind?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie? My treat?" Harry grabbed lightly at the front of Draco's shirt.

Draco covered Harry's hand with his own, "I'd like that."

Smiling, Harry leaned up and gave him another kiss, this time just brushing his lips against Draco's.

Draco kissed back just as gently placing his free hand on Harry's shoulder.

Blushing Harry pulled back and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "I had a lovely time tonight. Tomorrow seems like a long time from now, but I really should go in." He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and smiled.

"Yes, I should probably go as well. If I'm lucky the kids behaved themselves and went to bed nicely for my parents." Draco said, smiling in return.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." Reluctantly he pulled away from Draco's embrace, which was harder then he thought it would be. "See you tomorrow."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead, "What time and where are we meeting? Or should I stop and pick you up?"

Harry bit his lip in thought. "You can pick me up." Harry smiled.

"Time?"

"Five. Sound good?"

Draco nodded, "Sounds fine." He gave Harry one more quick kiss, "So tomorrow at five. Goodnight."

"Night."

With one last smile and lingering glance at Harry, Draco apparated home.

Harry watched as Draco disaperated and smiled a big cat like grin. For the first time in a long time he felt lighter then air like he could float on the clouds.

"Yes!" He sung out lightly dancing around his porch clutching to his heart the small teddy bear.

"You sure look happy."

Harry jumped and let out a small squeak. "Vlad! you scared me... Again! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

Vlad's lip tugged upward. "And have to take care of the twins myself? Not likely."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Vlad. "I had the most amazing night." He whispered.

Vladimir returned the hug, but his face was hard. "Are you going to go out with him again?" He asked lightly.

Harry frowned and pulled back. "Yes." Harry's frown deepened. "Vlad what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to. He's a Malfoy." Vlad gave Harry a hurt look. "I've heard stories about them and how they are bad people. Did you know that his husband died in a bar fight and that they never found the killer? I bet he hired them to kill him."

Harry let go of Vlad and shook his head. "How could you say that? Yes, they can be bad, but all people can! They helped us through the war and Lucius named many death eaters during and after the war. Yes, they both did wrong, but people can change and you can forgive them!" Harry was shaking lightly.

Vlad faced the ground and wiped one of his eyes before looking straight into his fathers green ones. "Then why won't you forgive dad!" He yelled. "If you really do believe that people can change why don't you believe that dad can too..."

"Blaise?" Harry started breathing harder. "I gave him chances! I forgave him for fourteen years Vladimir!" Harry yelled back at his oldest. "How do you think I felt when he would come home in the middle of the night drunk off his ass missing half of his clothing only to have some random guy floo the next day telling me to tell Blaise that he had fun, and that he couldn't wait till that night." Harry was crying by now and he shook his head turning away for his son. "You have some twisted, messed up idea that your dads some kind of a god or something! You need to get over it! He left us, Vladimir. I didn't leave him." Harry bit his lip and whipped around. "I was faithful, I did love your father, but love can only be stretched so far before it starts to run out!"

Harry shook his head and grabbed Vlads arms. "Just because he let you go with him to parties, and gave you fun things randomly throughout the year, does not make him a father. He didn't even know how old you were! Didn't care! When you wanted to go with him, I know I told you that I got you because I wanted you to be with the twins and Loki and I would miss you too much. But that's not the whole truth! Blaise didn't want you! He didn't want anything to do with you or us anymore. You want to know what he did? Hm? He gave me a whole bunch of money to make sure that he wouldn't have to. He wants nothing to do with us."

Vlad's head felt like bursting. How could Blaise not want him? How could he leave us and never wanted to see us again. "I don't believe you. I won't." He ripped his arms away and ran up the stairs.

Harry watched and winced as the sound of a door slamming sounded through the house. He brought he hands up to rub his face and found that the little bear was still clutched to it. "I shouldn't have told him that, should I?" He asked crying a little more as he gave it a hug. "Ah well, what's done is done."

Closing the door to the house as quietly as he could he started the journey up the stairs.

* * *

Draco stepped into the house and quietly shut the door. Granted, the manor was large and the chance of anyone hearing him were definitely slim to none, he didn't want to take any chances if the kids were down for the night. Heading up the main staircase off the entry hall, he began to loosen his tie. When he reached the second floor he headed down the hall to his right, stopping at the first door he came too. Opening it a crack, he slipped inside and quickly shut the door behind him.

In the soft light coming from the floating night orb in the corner, Draco wound his way through stuffed animals and coloring sticks and parchment. Coming to a stop at the side of the crib currently holding his youngest daughter.

Ambrosia was currently laying out on her tummy, rear up in the air and knees tucked up. Her blond hair was sticking up in tufts around the top of the ear that was visible and along the back of her head. She was sound asleep, sucking on her thumb contentedly, small, snuffling snores falling out around her thumb.

Draco smiled and brushed his finger along her cheek before straightening and heading back out into the hallway. He walked across the hall and stepped just as quietly into his elder daughters room. Calliope, while very quiet and reserved in nature, was a spoiled little girl. His own mother thought that Calliope was just the most adorable thing in the world, especially since she was the first female Malfoy born in over a hundred years.

Calliope was spread out on her pink canopied bed, arms and legs flung out on both sides of her, blankets half tangled at the end of the bed. Draco re-covered her and kissed the top of her head softly, while whispering a quiet goodnight against her honey blond hair.

The next room he checked was Braden's. His youngest boy's head was hanging off his bed, mouth wide open and snoring like a train. Draco had to hold back a chuckle as his son suddenly gave a whistling breath instead of a snore. Shaking his head, he hoisted Braden back onto the bed and his pillow, even though he knew Braden would be back in the position he found him in by morning.

Wandering further down the hallway, he instantly knew that his two eldest were awake. The light was shining out from under Ren's door, and he could hear muted talking. Opening the door he poked his head in, "Shouldn't you two be in bed?"

"Dad? When did you get home?" Derek asked, looking up from a spread of parchment's he and Ren were pursuing.

"Not ten minutes ago." Draco replied, leaning against the door frame.

"Who'd you go out with?"

"Harry Potter."

"Did you have fun?" Ren finally asked, stopping his brother from saying anything.

Draco nodded, "I did." He looked at the clock ticking away on the far wall, "You have thirty minutes to finish whatever it is that you're doing, then it's lights out. I'll be back to tuck you in." He straighten up and shut the door behind him before heading back down the hallway in search of his father.

A/N: R&R PLEASE!


	5. Picnic for 11 part one

A/N: So sorry about the wait! But because we are so nice and we felt bad about how long it's been we made an extra long chapter just for you all! So please R&R!

Draco looked around the field with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. The place was well-kept for picnickers by the Wizards Nature Guild. There was a park not far from where they were setting up the extra large checked blanket that his mother suggested they use, as well as a wading pond and small petting zoo of both magic and non-magical animals. Kept separate of course.

Looking back at his kids, he couldn't stop the slight twist in his gut, caused by nerves. He was actually nervous about Harry and his kids meeting him and his own broad. It being a month after their first date, all nine of the kids were anxious to meet who their parents were dating. Well, all but Vlad and Harry's twins, the three of whom he had sort of met after their first date.

Derek and Ren looked up at Draco, "Hey, papa? How's this look?

Draco looked down at the blanket and smiled. Nine place settings were laid out, both boys remembering that Harry's youngest had a special dish set of her own that Harry was bringing, "It looks very good, boys. Now, why don't you take Braden and Calliope over to the wading pool? It'll be a few minutes before Harry and his kids show up."

"Ok." Derek stood up and headed over to his siblings. Calliope was reading a unicorn book and Braden was playing a version of 'tag' with Ambrosia. Meaning he was dodging all of Ambrosia's toy's as she chucked them at him.

"Papa?"

Draco crouched down and pulled Ren into his arms, running his fingers through the short, light brown hair, "What's up, my babe?"

Ren shuffled a bit in his papa's arms, blue eyes downcast at the ground, "Will Mr. Harry and his kids like me?" he asked in a small voice.

Draco sighed, "I have no doubt that they will. Wanna know why?"

"Yes." Ren said, nodding his head emphatically and looking up at Draco.

Draco laughed and tickled the boy, "Cause you are the most lovable boy in the world and so darned easy to tickle." Draco's statement and questing fingers caused Ren to begin laughing uproaresly, his brothers and sister joining in, unable to hold back their happy giggles at their brothers predicament.

Harry shifted Loki in his arms, poking the little girl in the tummy. She giggled lightly, a broad smile on her pretty little face. He was just arriving at the edge of the park and he couldn't help the scared feeling that Draco's kids wouldn't like him, or worse, the twins doing something to sabotage the picnic. It was, of course, to be expected as it was only natural of them.

Vladimir stepped up from behind him and clenched his jaw. Harry couldn't believe that the boy had even agreed to come at all after the fights they had been having for the last month. But in the end, he had decided to come making Harry really happy.

Ince and Kaden had their hands clasped together, wearing identical clothing and identical smiles. Harry shivered a little as the watched them innocently walking at his side. It really was rather scary to see his little monsters behaving calm.

"So here we are. Now, I want all of you to be on your best behavior." At that, he glanced at the twins.

"Don't worry.."

"Dad. We will be..."

"Nothing but..."

"Angels." They both smiled and Harry could swear he saw mischief glance in their eyes.

"You better be." He paused and looked over at Vlad. "And Vlad please try to be nice."

Vladimir turned up his nose and looked away from his fathers eyes. "I will be civil. Nothing more nothing less." The teen replied.

Harry smiled knowing that was the closest thing he would get to Vlad being nice. He felt a little tug on his shirt and looked down into his arms. "Yes hunny?" He asked.

She smiled. "I be good daddy." She whispered and his heart warmed.

"I know you will darling." They walked a little bit farther and around one tree when Draco and his family cam into view. Draco held one of his boys in his arms, tickling the little boy as his brothers and sister watched, giggling.

Harry could take his eyes off of Draco. He looked so happy, so at home with his kids, so beautiful when he laughed. He could have stayed and just watched but Vlad cleared his throat and nudged his father.

Harry took a deep breath and yelled. "Good afternoon Love!"

Draco looked up from Ren and caught sight of Harry and his family coming around the bend of the pathway, "Harry! He called back, still laughing.

Harry shifted Loki and waved, upping his pace as he came closer. He smiled widely as he came up to the blanket. He handed Loki over to Vlad who took her dutifully. Kneeling down by Draco and gave him quick kiss on the cheek before blushing and greeting Draco's family. "Hello Draco's kids."

Four sets of blue eyes, all of various shades, looked around at the Potter children before landing on Harry, "Hello Mr. Harry." They said, shyness creeping into their voices

Harry smiled. "Please call me Harry." He glanced back at his children all four heads of black curls. "These are my kids."

Kaden and Ince smiled at the other kids, looking a little shy now that they were actually there. It was Loki who spoke first, she being the most Gryffindor of the four. "I's Loki Podder." She said, giggling at the other kids.

This shook Vlad out of his stuper and he cleared his throat. "My name is Vladimir Zabini-Potter." He put his hands down on his twin brothers heads. "These two are Ince and Kaden Potter."

Braden, ever the brave one, stepped forward, "I'm Braden." He held up a hand, looking at his fingers before smiling at the Potter family, "I'm five."

"I'm Derek and the tall one over there is Ren." He leaned in towards Harry and mock-whispered, "Don't let his size fool ya. He's younger then me."

Harry laughed. "I see. Well then I warn you not to let Vladimir's size fool you either. He might be taller but I'm much older." Harry mock-whispered back to the boy.

Loki wiggled in Vlads arms and he set her on the ground. She stood and ran over to her father, hiding behind his shoulder. She looked over at Draco, blushed and hide her face in her fathers shirt, giggling madly.

Harry smiled back at his daughter. "You want to say something Loki?" She giggled and looked back up at Draco. She smiled and hugged her daddy's arm, whispering to him.

Harry grinned widely. "I agree Loki he is very pretty." He said smiling at Draco.

Draco grinned and winked at Loki, amused with her giggling, "That one's Calliope." Draco said, pointing at the blond girl in the light blue dress and white tights, "She's..." He paused as Calliope launched herself at Harry, "Shy?"

Harry caught the girl easily and smiled, giving Draco a happy look before looking back down at the blonde. "Hello Calliope." He said lightly. "You're four, are you not?" He asked, moving a lock of fringe off her forehead.

She nodded, the curls of her pigtails bouncing, "Uh huh and two months."

Harry smiled. "Amazing! My daughter Loki is the exact same age." He said matter-of-factly. Loki, at hearing her name, smiled and knelt down by her father and the other girl. She smiled wide.

Calliope gave a soft smile back and buried her face in Harry's neck, "Hi." She murmered, still looking at Loki.

Loki scrunched up her nose in happiness, "Hi." She whispered back. "Since you're hugging daddy, can I hug yours?" She asked softly, bringing her face inches from Calliope's.

Calliope was silent for a moment, before her grin grew, "Only if you read Unicorn's with me."

Loki's eyes grew bright. "Unicorns!" She giggled and nodded. "I love unicorns."

"Me too." Calliope squirmed in Harry's arms until he let her go. She then grabbed Loki's hand and marched her over to a bemused and slightly shocked Draco, "Papa, dis is Loki. She like's Unicorns too."

Draco cleared his throat, "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Loki."

She smiled and blushed before looking at Calliope and back to him. "I have hug?"

Harry smiled as he watched the girls and Draco interact, it was all just too cute!

Draco cleared his throat again, briefly wondering why he was so choked up, before nodding and holding open his arms, "Sure." He croaked. He looked over Loki and Calliope's heads at Harry, eyes misting as Loki stepped into the circle of his arms.

Harry smiled back before covering his mouth with his hand. It was all just so perfect, so right.

Loki closed her eyes and gave Draco a hug, clinging to his shirt and giggled. She pulled away and smiled up at him with her gold green eyes.

A sharp "Ow!" broke the sentimental moment and all looked over towards the source of the sound. Kaden was glaring down at a wooden block and rubbing his head, while Ince was giggling helplessly behind his hand.

Draco sighed and looked towards the other end of blanket, "And that was curtosy of my youngest, Ambrosia." He waved a free hand at the year old babe sitting in an upright rocker, who was gurgling and laughing around the thumb that was stuck in her mouth.

Harry's eyes light up. "Oh! Baby!" He coo'ed, crawling towards the gurgling little girl. He smiled and reached out, stroking her cheek. "Oh Draco! She's so cute!"

Kaden grumbled something that sounded like 'she's just a stupid girl' at which Ince couldn't help it and went into full blown laughter at his brother.

Braden crossed his arms, "I totally agree." He muttered to the twins. He knew, better then anyone, the near perfect aim the baby had when it came to throwing toys.

Ren looked over at Draco, "Papa, how long till we eat?"

"Er..." Draco shrugged and looked over at Harry, who now had Ambrosia out of her rocker, "Harry? Food?"

"Aw, you're just so cute!" He smiled, giving Ambrosia kisses all over the little girls face as she squealed in laughter. Harry, of course, was completely ignoring Draco, all his attention on the little bundle in his arms.

"Ah, ok." Draco turned back to the kids, most of whom were looking back at him expectantly, "Well, is anyone hungry?"

"No, but papa, you said we could go play at the play park." Braden reminded him, pointing over Draco's shoulder at the area in question.

Kaden and Ince smiled at that. "I want..."

"To go!" They replied happily.

Vladimir took a step forward. "I'll take them over there, if you want me to." He said stiffly to Draco, looking down at him.

Draco nodded, "As long as you don't mind."

Vladimir shook his head once. "I don't, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah, ok, cool then." Draco said, figuring out quickly that the teen still didn't like him. He looked around at the boys, "Well, your free to go. Just mind Vladimir. Whatever he say's goes." This warning was to Braden. He wasn't worried about his oldest. They didn't have any books on hand to help them with their plans. Braden on the other hand, did have a tendancy to want attention.

Braden nodded, not in the least chastised, and quickly grabbed at Vladimir's hand.

Vladimir looked down at the small hand in his and frowned lightly at the oddness of it, but he didn't say anything, he just let himself be dragged by this five your old.

Ince smiled innocently and followed his older brother, holding hands with his twin, who had an evil grin on his face. They both smiled over at Derek and Ren and winked.

Derek and Ren looked at each other with a smile and chased after the group of boy's, Ren automatically jumping into rough housing mode as he slung an arm around one of the twins neck. From the distance he was sitting at, Draco wasn't sure which twin. He laughed when said twin punched Ren on the arm shortly after.

He fell gracefully to his arse and wrapped his arms around his legs, watching the girls read. It was amazing that Harry and this little girl were able to bring Calliope out of her shell when so many doctors and her own family couldn't even do so. Every night after tucking her in, he would mentally curse Theo for what he had done, what he had turned -his- happy little girl into. It seemed that tonight was going to be the first night in over a year that he wouldn't have to worry.

Harry set a sleepy Ambrosia back in her rocker and smiled at Draco as he watched the other kids go off to the play park. He grinned and crawling over to Draco and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek lightly. "What you thinking about, handsome?" He asked softly, kissing him again.

Draco turned his head and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, "Something I shouldn't be on such a beautiful day and in such fantastic company." He sighed and looked back at the girls, laying his head on Harry's shoulder, "Thinking that Calliope hasn't laughed or smiled this freely in over a year and how much I missed this side of her. It is making me wish for a camara or one of those muggle contraptions that move like a portrait."

Harry smiled. "A video camera." He said a little off hand. He sighed happily and kissed Draco again. "I think she's happy now that you're happy." He whispered. "She probably felt sad that her other dad died but what hurt her was seeing you sad. And she feels happy now that she knows what and who's making you happy now. Not that I take all the credit for making you happy." Here he laughed lightly. "But I do deserve a fair share."

Draco shook his head, "No...Harry...it wasn't Theo's death or my unhappiness that caused that. She...oh, god, Harry she saw something."

Harry frowned and pulled back a little to look into Draco's eyes. "Draco look at me." He asked lightly. "What did she see?"

Draco looked up at Harry, pain radiating deep but needing to tell Harry the truth, "Remember how Theo died?"

Harry nodded with a frown, brows brought together in worry. "Yeah, a bar fight right?" He asked, dreading what he was about to hear.

Draco nodded, "That...wasn't the first he'd been in. He started drinking just after I became pregnant with Calliope. At first, it was just a few drinks with dinner but eventually, it got worse. He started going out everynight, drinking away his inheritance from his father. The night he spent his last knut, Calliope was a little older then two.

She had been having trouble sleeping at night because of a prank that Ren had pulled on Derek that she got in the middle of. She liked to sit in my closet with a book and a glow-globe for an hour or two before bed. It was like she had her own fort and it helped her sleep. That one night, Theo came home drunk and very angry. He.." Draco paused and cleared his throat, making sure the girls were out of hearing distance before continuing, "He didn't realize that my closet door was open or that Calliope was in there."

Harry gasped and looked over at the girls, who were both giggling together. He covered his mouth with his hand. "She.. She didn't... She couldn't!" Harry swallowed tears back before he continued. "What did he do?" He asked quietly, looking back at Draco with wet, green eyes.

Draco didn't say anything, just pointed to the side at Ambrosia.

Tears spilt over after that. "Oh Draco." He cried quietly into his hands. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." He choked lightly as tried to hold back the tears. No one should go through that, and no child should ever, ever see that. Blaise was a bastard to him but he never physically hurt Harry or any of the kids. He couldn't even begin to fathom how terrifying that would be to a two year old.

Draco wove his fingers through Harry's hair, "This is the happiest she's been since. I think you and Loki are the best medicine for her." He leaned his forehead against Harry's and sighed as he wiped away the tears on Harry's cheek, "And I thank you so much for that."

Harry kept his eyes closed and nodded. "I'll do anything." He whispered finally after a few seconds. He opened his eyes and pulled Draco into a tight hug. "Bastard." Harry mumbled, hugging Draco closer. "How could he." He kissed Draco neck lightly. He wasn't sure if it was to comfort him or to comfort Draco, but all he wanted to do was to erase any hurt.

"Just be yourself Harry, that's all I ask." Draco murmered into Harry's hair, "I've had a lot of help to get over that night and came away with a beautiful baby to replace those memories. Now...now I want to make new ones. With you and your family as well if you'll let me."

Harry pulled back and smiled brightly at Draco. "Really?" He asked, running a finger over Draco's cheek.

Draco nodded, "I know its only been a month, but everything's been so much better. So yes, really."

He yet out a little sob and tears of happiness spilled on to his cheeks. He laughed lightly. "Dear me! What's with all these tears!" He fanned his face and pulled Draco into a kiss.

Draco started to kiss back when giggling met his ears. Cracking open an eye he hadn't even realized he had closed, he saw Loki and Calliope standing next to them, the hands clasped over their mouths doing nothing to hide the giggles escaping. Pulling away from Harry, he muttered against the soft lips, "Seems we have company, my Harry."

Harry blushed deeply and pulled back almost unwillingly. "Hello girls." He said rather nervously. "Anything we can do for you?" He asked, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes.

Calliope shrugged her way inbetween the two men, plopping down on Harry's lap, Loki doing the same to Draco. It was a tight squeeze, the men being as close as they were, but the girls really didn't mind, "Papa only packed three books and we read them aaall." Calliope said, the last word jumping as Harry started bouncing his leg.

Loki nodded agreeingly, nestling herself in Draco's lap. "Really careless of you papa." Loki said, quickly smiling at Calliope. "Daddy, did you bring me any books?" She asked quickly, smiling at her dad innocently.

Draco's breath hitched at Loki calling him papa, "I..."

Harry's mouth dropped open a little, but he closed it quickly and smiled. "I brought your Dragon book but I think that's it, sweeties." He winked at Draco's shocked face.

Calliope turned to Loki with a squeal, "Dragons!"

(tbc)


End file.
